memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Alter Ego (episode)
Ship in a Bottle This episode makes a reference to TNG's sixth season episode "Ship in a Bottle". correct me if I'm wrong, but technically wouldn't it be a reference to ? I don't remember the exact wording of the quote. Latin I removed the following BG note, :* This episode is one of eight ''Star Trek episodes with Latin titles. The others are , , , , , and .'' This is a very common english phrase, but if the community agrees that it is indeed a Latin phrase it will reacquire some editing to those other 7 episodes. Opinions please. — Vince47 05:05, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :Technically, it's correct. However, I would argue that it is a common english phrase and it's intent by the writers wasn't latin. All the other latin names are explicitly latin with hardly any use in the english language other than some use of non sequitur. — Morder 05:14, 25 March 2009 (UT sense this discussion involves several episodes, it might be best to move it to my page— Vince47 06:50, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :No. It only needs to be here. It involves only this episode, the outcome of this discussion may impact other pages — Morder 07:00, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ::Well, when I made the notes I was just working off the Latin language page, which had the seven other ones, but not this. I think "alter ego" might have just been an omission on the original list. I don't really see a problem with including it here (and on the other 7 pages ;-), even if it has been assimilated into English. We don't need to speculate about what the writers were intending to reference, but just stick to the fact that the phrase originated in Latin. ::However, I'm hardly a language expert, so I'd be happy to be corrected.– Cleanse 08:41, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Would it be completely out of line to suggest we remove all the background notes pertaining to the 7 or 8 Latin Titles? ::Why?– Cleanse 23:17, 25 March 2009 (UTC) I suppose romving the info all together wouldn't be "building the web." Strickly speaking, The title is Latin, and although a commonly used phrase, I would have to say it qualifies and the 8 titles should be mentioned on each other's pages. That's my vote. — Vince47 03:45, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Removed Removed the following nit: The spill lights beneath the master systems display on the bridge set can be seen flickering badly throughout this episode. By the next episode, the fluorescent tubes inside the console had been replaced, as the spill lights were functioning normally by then.--31dot 22:56, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::*''In this (and the next episode ) there is no mention of Voyager s trip through the Nekrit Expanse (encountered in the previous episode ), though it will return two episodes later in .'' :Unnecessary. — Morder (talk) 04:58, October 24, 2009 (UTC) PNA reasons Very short summary. No mention of the development of Vorik's feelings for Torres (aside from the Background section).--Obey the Fist!! 17:27, March 3, 2010 (UTC)